FY took over Sesame Street
by Neish
Summary: Well, FF.net deleted my other account so I gotta repost this -_-'...just like the title says, it's a FY sesame street Xover^_^
1. It all began one horrible day...

  
  


Fushigi Yugi Took Over Sesame Street  
  
Note: This fic was totally a bad Idea, I know, it's true. If you like it, all the better if you don't flame me and like always I shall use those flames to burn down my school! Oddly enough, I've never been flamed but don't unless you hate my fic! ^^'  
  
D/C: Sesame street isn't mine thought I loved the show as a kid, Fushigi Yugi is not mine even if I love the show now and will always love it until I die, this is just for fun, don't sue me ok? Oooookay let's start!  
  


~*~At the PBS T.V. Station ~*~  
  
President: Sesame street is losing popularity, we need to find a new idea.  
  
Producer of Sesame Street: Yes, I've been looking into it, I think I have a idea.  
  
President: What is than? Spit it out!  
  
Producer: I've been thinking, if we can get kids to like Japanese Animation we would be killing two birds with one stone.  
  
President: In English?  
  
Producer: We'll teach the little kids about sex, other cultures and do the whole Power rangers mess all over again! ( Remember all those kids fighting each other?)  
  
President: I love it! But now we need some cheap ass actors and a bandit who swears a lot!( What can I say? I love makin' do fun shit)  
  
Producer: I already got some people signed up for the job!  
  
President: Oh really? Who is it?   
  
~*~*~*Dun Dun Dunnnnn!*~*~*~  
  
Well that's how it came about now go read the story fool! I'm oh so evil! Teaching kids to swear and about sex is God damn fun! Just wait till you see what I do to Sesame Street, those poor children...all this could only happen in my sick twisted mind!^_^'


	2. It keeps getting worse -_-'

  
  
  
  


Fushigi Yugi took over Sesame Street

warning: It's one of my fics, there's warning enough! Oh and almost everyone swears...and there will be perversions later on^^' Have fun reading!

D/C: It still stands!  
  


~*~*~*~Producer of S.S talking with Ruby Moon(That's me that's me!^^')~*~*~*~  
  
Producer: so you're the authoress of this pointless fic?  
  
Ruby: Yes that's right, I called you here to tell you...your fired and I'm talking you job!  
  
Producer: But you can't! That's MY job!  
  
Ruby: Not anymore bitch, I'm the boss around here!  
  
Producer: But...What will I do then? I need to eat too!  
  
Ruby: I'm not THAT much of a frigid bitch!...You're my maid now, go clean my room before my mom get's on my ass about it!  
  
Producer: Yes ma'am...*Producer goes to open Ruby's door to her room*  
  
Producer: FOR THE LOVA....!!!!*shrieks*   
  
Ruby: So it's been a while....so sue me....*shrugs*   
  


~*~*~*~ Ruby( the new producer/director) goes to see her new actors cast~*~*~*~  
  
Ruby: Hello everyone^^ I'm the producer/ director of Sesame Street, you can just call me Ruby.  
  
Tasuki:... your only 14...  
  
Ruby: Your point is?  
  
Nuriko: Aren't you too young to be a producer/ director thing-y?  
  
Ruby: Nahhhhh....Besides, the other hard-ass director would of made you be all cute and cuddly! We aren't going for a freaking Telletubby(sp ? Like hell I watched that god forsaken show!) takeover!  
  
Chichiri: I see no da. So what do we have to do na no da?  
  
Ruby: Right, I'll give you the roles and you'll get your costumes ok!  
  
Cast:...*sweatdrop*  
  
Ruby: Tasuki...Oscar the grouch!

  


Tasuki: WHAT THE FUCK?!  


Ruby: Shut up for a bit...Miaka...you're one of those human kids ok?  
  
Miaka: OK^^ yay!  
  
Ruby: Anywayyyy...Chichiri...your Grover!  
  
Chichiri: Daaaaa!!  
  
Ruby: Tamahome...Big Bird!  
  
Tamahome: I'm a fucking big yellow bird?  
  
Ruby: Yup...Chiriko...Elmo!  
  
Chiriko: YAY My hero!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: Yeah get over it kid...Mitsukake...Snuffle affa- wazza thing...???  
  
Mitsukake:...  
  
Ruby: uhhh yeeeahhh...Nuriko...Zoe, the monster girl thing.  
  
Nuriko: Yay I'm a girl!!  
  
Ruby: Good for you and Hotohori...You are gonna be another human person.

Hotohori: At least I'm not a monster thing....or a huge bird...

Tamahome: I'm not huge!...just really really big...

Nuriko: WHAT? If Hotohori-sama is a child I want to be one!!!

Ruby: Get over it and get ready ok!

~*~*~*~Once everyone's ready on the set~*~*~*~

*Playing song in the background*Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Fushigi Yugi street....

Tamahome in Big Bird costume: Hey there boys and girls! Welcome to Fushigi Yugi street! I'm Tama-Bird and these are my friends...*looks over to Chichiri and Tasuki*

Tasuki the grouch: Your all a bunch of motha *bleep*ers

Grover: Now Tasuki, be nice no da!

Tasuki: Shove it up your *bleep*! I live in a *bleep*ing garbage can!

*Nuriko walks on stage*

Zoe* reading script with monotone voice* : Hello. Friends. What. Is. Going. On?

Tasuki: You *bleep*ing suck Nuriko!

Zoe: I. Am..Not. Nuriko.

Tasuki: Oh riiiight....your Zoe...the girl monster that was sleeping around with the little kid Hotohori!

Zoe: I did not you *bleep*! I'm gonna *bleep*ing kill you Tasuki!

*Zoe punches Tasuki into a wall*

Grover: Oh dear...I pity the kids that are watching this na no da....

Tama-bird: They'll get over it with therapy...Tasuki might not though...

Ruby *off set* : Keep going, this is gold!!

Zoe: She's enjoying this...

Tama-bird: You think Nuriko?

Zoe: I TOLD you guys, I'm not Nuriko!

Grover: give it up no da. 

Zoe: Shut up Chichiri!

Grover: Make me na no da!

*Grover disappears into his kasa*

Tama-bird: Well he's gone...

Zoe: Heh... I think I scared him off... anyways...bring out the kids!

*off stage Ruby let's Miaka and Hotohori out of a cage*

Tama-bird: did you really need to lock them in there?

Ruby *off stage* yeah, they were bugging me!

Zoe: Child abuse!

Ruby *off stage* Gay cross-dresser! :P

Zoe: Now your just being mean...

Ruby*walks on set* : I'm a bitch, whatcha gonna do about it?

Zoe *scared of Ruby* : N-nothing!

Ruby: That's better...*walks off set*

Miaka: Tama-bird!

Tama-bird: MIAKA!

Miaka: TAMA-BIRD!

Tama-bird: MIAKA!

Ruby *off stage* : SHUT THE FUCK UP! Get on with it...

Zoe: Yes ma'am!

Hotohori: I knew we shouldn't have signed that contract...

*Elmoko( Chiriko) standing behind Ruby off set*

Elmoko: Is this live?

Ruby: Yup...I'm gonna ruin the future generations!

Elmoko: Why?

Ruby: 'Cause I just feel like it at the moment...That and I felt like writing another one of my pointless humor fics!^^'

Elmoko: Your evil...

Ruby: Why thank you!*hugs Elmoko*

*Back to the show*

*Tasuki is back on set after waking up from being smashed into a wall*

Tasuki: That wasn't *bleep*ing funny!

Zoe: Oh...your back?

Tasuki: *bleep* yeah!

Tama-bird: Can we cut to commercial?

Ruby *off set* : Sure!

~*~*~* Cut to commercial~*~*~*~

  
  


Ok next part will be what's happening during the comercial...just wait and see how messed up I really am! Hope you like it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pure hell

  
  


Dear mommy and daddy....after reading a very disturbing fic on the internet about Fushigi Yugi taking over Sesame Street I've decided to go to the nut house, it's not your fault...I knew I shouldn't of read any of Ruby Moon's fics, she's a demon...A DEMON...*cough* but anyway...I just wanted to let you know this before I spend the rest of my life eating pancakes and talking about the affect of Tasuki's swearing has on children like me....I'm sorry goodbye!  
  
Signed: Lil Timmy  
  


Note: Doesn't that make you feel all warm inside? I really did mess someone life up with my fic! But anywho...I'm not done yet! Just wait...with my mind I'll take over the damn world and make an army of messed up kids! Ok on with the next part....and P.S. That Lil letter on top is just for fun, it's not real and I'm not really on any drugs ok!  
  
Warning: you saw the last part right? I've already said too much! But there will be Tasuki/ Chichiri hints, it doesn't mean anything it's just for fun! Though I do love 'em together...

D/C: NOT MINE BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  


~*~*~*~During the commercials~*~*~*~  
  


Tasuki: What the fuck didja smoke before you stole Sesame Street?!  
  
Ruby: Well I like weed and....hey! Mind your own bees wax!  
  
Tasuki: High bitch....  
  
Ruby: Pansy ass gay bandit!  
  
Tasuki: I'm not gay!  
  
Ruby: Than you should read my other fic...You and Chichiri are getting it on...  
  
Chichiri: WHAT, no da?!  
  
Tasuki: You messed up whore!  
  
Ruby: YOU TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE MY FOOT FINDS A NICE PLACE UP YOUR ASS!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Sorry sorry!!!!I didn't mean it!!!

Ruby: Oh it's so hard being this cruel!  


Hotohori: Why did you lock us up in a cage?  
  
Ruby: I figured once Miaka got really hungry you'd be a goner....  
  
Nuriko: YOU BITCH! YOU WERE GONNA LET MIAKA EAT HIM!!!!*hits Ruby Moon into a wall*  
  
Ruby* in lots of pain*: G-go...back...to the...show!*Ruby faints*  
  
Tasuki: Now we'll do this our way!  
  
Tamahome: You do know it will probably be even worse right?  
  
Tasuki: Fuck yeah! That's what I'm hoping for!

~*~*~*~Commercial is over and everyone is back on set...except Ruby...she's passed out somewhere~*~*~*~

Tama-bird: We're back boys and girls! Now it's time to go to the cookie corner with Cookie Monster( guess who he is!^^')

*goes to new scene with Zoe, Miaka and "Cookie Monster" all sitting down by a fire*

Cookie Monster: Graouwwwlllll grrrrr grrrrr ARGFHGE!!!

Miaka :Ashitare....would you be so kind to tell us what you said?( Lol doesn't he make a great Cookie Monster?)

*Ashitare/Cookie Monster bites on Miaka's arm*

Zoe: HEY LET HER GO DOG BREATH!!!!

*Zoe pounds on Ashitare for a while until he yelps and lets go*

Cookie Monster: GRRRRRRR!!!

Miaka: You HURT him Nuriko!!!!

Zoe: HE WAS SUCKING ON YOUR ARM MIAKA!!!!

Miaka: You hurt his feelings Nuriko!

Zoe: He's a stupid flee bag Miaka!

Cookie Monster:*whimpers*

Miaka: AWWWW your really making him FEEL bad NURIKO!*hugs Ashitare*

*Ashitare is gnawing on Miaka's head now*

Zoe: MIAKA!!!! TAMA-BIRD! GET HER OUT OF THERE!

*Tama-bird walks on set*

Tama-bird: Miakaaaaaa.....why don't we go for a walk...

*Miaka jumps up and runs to Tama-bird* 

Miaka: OK!!!!!

*Tama-bird and Miaka leave the set and Ashitare looks over to Nuriko*

Nuriko:...

Ashitare: *Licks lips*

~*~*~*~End seen~*~*~*~

*Song playing in the background* La la la la, la la la la, Elmoko's song! La la la la, la la la la Elmoko's song...

Elmoko: Hi there everybody! I'm Elmoko, the cute little red monster! Today we'll be doing arts and crafts with Tasuki the grouch!

Tasuki the grouch: How the *bleep* did I get stuck with this job!? I'm NOT doing *bleep*in' arts and crafts!

Elmoko: PLEASEEEEEE TASUKIIIIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!

Tasuki the grouch: NO!

Elmoko: PllllllleeeeeEEEEEESSSEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEEESEEEEEEEeeeeeeeEEEEESSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Tasuki the grouch: STOP THAT *bleep* it!

Elmoko: Will you do it than?

Tasuki the grouch: Fine fine....just NEVER do that *bleep*in' sound again!

Elmoko: YAY! Thank you Tasuki-san! *hugs Tasuki's garbage can that Tasuki is sitting in*

Tasuki the grouch: Yeah Yeah....let's just get this over with....

Elmoko: You know Tasuki-san...after all this is done, you should take a really long shower, that garbage can is making you stink!

Tasuki the grouch: shut the *bleep* up!

Elmoko: TASUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

Tasuki the grouch: SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!

Elmoko: YAY!^^

Tasuki the grouch: That's why I don't want kids...

Elmoko: That and Ruby said your gay, she says you can't have kids with Chichiri as much as you may try...

Tasuki the grouch: WHAT THE *bleep*!? WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL! I'M GONNA MURDER HER!

Elmoko: She's still stuck to the wall Tasuki-san.

Tasuki the grouch: Once she wakes up I'm gonna kill her!

Elmoko: So does that mean your still gay and you and Chichiri-san can't have a child!?

Tasuki the grouch: I'm not gay Chiriko, that's just something she's tellin' you to get me in shit...

Elmoko: Awwww...I thought you and Chichiri-san looked cute together!

Tasuki the grouch: You really think so?

Elmoko: Yeah, you guys look so kawaii together!^^

Tasuki the grouch: Hmmmmm....

Tama-bird *off set*: Let's end this sketch, I'm sure we have damaged those kids enough without having them learn about YAOI guys!

Tasuki the grouch: Yeah I'm *bleep*in' fed up!

Elmoko: But we didn't get to make some art Tasuki-san!

*Tasuki takes a piece of garbage and glues it to a piece of wood*

Tasuki the grouch: There ya go! Let's stop this shit now! Cut to commercial!

~*~*~*Cuts to commercial~*~*~*~

*all the cast sitting around having a coffee except for Nuriko, Miaka, Ruby Moon, Tamahome and Ashitare*

Tasuki: This is so damn stupid, why the hell do we continue!?

Chichiri: It's paying good no da!

Tasuki: Hmmmm....Money is always good...

Chiriko: Tasuki what's the next sketch?

Tasuki: I don't fuckin' know! Why don't ya ask the fridge?! 

Hotohori: Sarcasm is a bad thing Tasuki, you don't want to ruin the poor boy do you?

Tasuki: Shut up cage boy!

Hotohori: You do remember I'm the emperor right? I can throw you in jail at any time I wish!

Tasuki: Fuck you...-_-'

Mitsukake: Where is everyone?

Chichiri: I dunno na no da, they are gone!

Tasuki: Fuck, so ya can speak Mits!?

Mitsukake: yes

Tasuki :Where is Ruby? I need to kill her!

Chichiri: She's still stuck in that wall no da...

Tasuki: Ah hell, we'll leave her there a bit longer...

Hotohori: I agree, she's the one who locked me up!

Chiriko: Well, we still need the others, we'll wait a bit before we go back on.

~*~*~*~Commercial to be continued in next part~*~*~*~  
  
  
  


The big questions beggin...Where is Nuriko? Is he with Ashitare? What about Miaka and Tamahome... Could they have gotten lost taking a walk? And Ruby...do we really care what she's doing? *sniffle* I do...but ah hell the wall is kinda comfy!^^' Anywho it's not done....it will never be done! MUHAHAHAHA..ha.ha...ha..*cough* um yeah, just wait and see.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
